The Darkest Powers : Chlerek! (The fourth book FF)
by TakeItOff333
Summary: Derek and Chloe are in love. But what if a unknown enimie come to visit? And who is Minx, a friend or foe? And how is Rosetta so small and cute... but stronger than Derek? ?
1. Decieding

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, JUST MY WRITING.

NOTE: I'M ONLY IN PRIMARY SCHOOL BUT I LOVE DEREK AND CHLOE!

NOTE #2: THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION FROM THE VERY LAST SCENE OF THE RECKONING.

CHAPTER ONE- BAD DREAMS

CHLOE:

In a house just off the north coast of Pennsylvania, I lay down on my bed in the room I chose. Simon and Tori were arguing downstairs about hell knows what, Mr. Bae was trying to calm everything down and Aunt Lauren was in the shower when there was a knock at my closed door.

"Chloe?" It was Derek, his voice gruff with concern.

"Yeah..." I mumbled and I closed my eyes as I heard the door click open then close again.

"You okay?" He sat on the end of my bed.

I nodded, "Just tired. It was a long trip."

Derek chuckled and my heart skipped a beat, imagining his smile. "I hear you-that long in a car with Simon and Tori?" He stopped laughing. "Do you want me to go?"

I thought for a moment, "No," I said, "stay. Talk to me."

I could almost _hear_ Derek grinning. I sat up and shuffled over to the corner, gesturing him to come closer. He lay next to me without hesitation, his arms going around my waist and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

_It was black. It rushed through the trees and I laughed. My heart was singing and I felt happiness seep through my body. Derek in wolf form was amazing-he looked amazing._

_All the sudden, all air stopped and it was dead silence._

_I heard laughter, then Derek's voice as he changed back, "Chloe! Behind-"_

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek was shaking me awake and I yawned.

"What happened?"

Derek sat me up and looked at me. "I don't know, but you were talking in your sleep."

I squirmed and pressed my back against the wall. "Just a bad dream."

"Oh." Derek pulled me toward him again and this time when I fell asleep, it was dreamless.

I felt the hot sun warm my face and I lifted my head to it, bathing in its warmth. I heard the front door open and Derek walked out, sitting next to me. We watched the sun set in silence-we did this sometimes, just sitting not staying anything.

After about a minute, I felt him arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to his chest. This was nothing new, but this and kissing was a far as we'd ever gotten. Just a few days ago, we'd defeated the Edison Group and gained the Cabals as enemies and Derek had taken me into the woods and kissed me, for the second time. It had been harder, then. Stronger than the first time and I knew he was who I wanted.

I let my head fall onto him chest and squirmed, making me more comfortable.

I was a necromancer- a supernatural who could raise the dead, and Derek was a werewolf. We were both experiments from the Edison Group, and so was Simon, Tori, Peter, a girl called Amber, Rae and Liz. Liz was already dead-they'd killed her. Rae, Peter and Amber... Well, we didn't know where they were. But we had Tori, my aunt, Simon and Derek's dad and Liz's ghost every now and then.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about the others... When are we going to find them?"

He pressed his face against my neck and gently kissed it, "We'll find them when its time."

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of Derek's arms around me and the warm sun.

Finally, we walked inside and found Tori and Simon arguing about spells. Again.

"But binding is only good for one person!" Simon was saying, his fist on the table.

"Too bad." Tori smirked. "You'll live."

"Your going to get us-and yourself-killed." Simon muttered under his breath as he walked up to us. "I'm seriously bored," he said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night?" I asked, which was actually nothing.

Tori chimed in, laughing, "Try to take over the world!"

We all looked at her. Was Tori actually reciting Pinky and the Brain? I don't know weather I should be scared or worried for her health.

She caught us looking and folding her arms over her chest. "What? I watched it as a kid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You ARE a kid."

She flipped him the finger. Every day it was becoming easier to believe that they were half siblings-of course, they didn't know that, and I didn't plan on telling them.

Simon was Asian with blonde hair and dark, almond shaped eyes. He was nice, but more like a brother. Tori had short black hair dark eyes, much like Simon's

Derek had black, striate hair that hung in his face and green cat's eyes with a pouty scowl that was just as good as a smile.

"I suppose we could go to a movie." I shrugged, glancing at Derek for assistance.

Derek shrugged. "Sure, if it's alright with Dad."

Tori got up. "Really? Cool."

Simon grinned at me. "Nice. I'll ask Dad."

"Me too." Tori said, following him out.

And that left Derek and I alone. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he smiled, his arms going around me waist, pulling me closer-

"Chloe!" We both jumped and looked over sharply at Aunt Lauren, who was standing in the doorway, her mouth in a big O. "Can I please speak to you for a moment?"

I sighed and pulled away from Derek, letting go of his fingers and following Aunt Lauren into the drawing room.

As soon as we were in, Aunt Lauren spun on me. "Chloe! How could you... with that... Mutt?!"

I gave her my darkest look. "He. Is. Not. A. Mutt."

Aunt Lauren folded her arms neatly across her chest. "Beg to differ. That boy is a _werewolf."_

"I believe I'm familiar with that, Aunt Lauren. I DID actually help him change into a wolf about four times, now." I made a fake gasp. "You mean he's a _werewolf?_ And here I thought he was changing into a bunny."

Aunt Lauren gave me a cold look. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore."

"Aunt Lauren!"That boy' has a name. And _Derek_ is with me."

Aunt Lauren looked horrified. "Chloe! How dare you speak to me that way!"

I folded my arms, too. "Listen, Derek won't hurt me. So let's just drop it, okay?"

I walked away and went upstairs into Derek's room, leaving Aunt Lauren to dwell on what I had said.

I didn't even have to knock on his door; he was already waiting, grinning. Then I remembered his werewolf hearing. I groaned. "Did you hear all of that?"

Derek nodded and pulled me into his room and closing the door.

"So you're not mad?" I asked, eyeing his good mood.

"No. I'm actually glad."

The confusion must have shown on my face. "Why?"

"Because. You weren't going to take her crap. Thank you."

He pulled me against him, and once again, bent down to kiss me when Simon opened the door, a grin on his face.

"Dad said we could go!" He beamed, oblivious to how close Derek and I were.

"To the toilet?" Derek grumbled, "Surely you don't need to tell us that."

Simon rolled his eyes. "To the movies!"

I backed away from Derek before Simon caught us. I could tell Derek didn't like that-hiding when we shouldn't have to, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting Simon. He still wasn't quite over me, yet.

"When?" I asked.

Simon beamed. "Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Derek asked. Obviously he had something else planned. "Does it have to be?"

"Yes. Now move your ass and get ready. We're going in two hours!" Simon walked away to go have a shower.

"Is it just me, or..." Derek whispered to me, "Does it look like Simon is acting a little... Girly? I wonder if he's in there curling his hair."

I laughed pulled his closer. Derek reached out and closed the door again. Then he bent down, warm breath making my lips tingle, his lips toughed mine...

Someone banged in the door. "Hey!" It was Simon. Derek growled under his breath and reluctantly opened the door.

His hair was wet and I decided I should go. "See you." I said to Derek and once again let his fingers leave mine.


	2. Jealous

CHAPTER TWO: JEALOUS

DEREK:

I could bloody kill Simon. He knew how I felt about Chloe, yet he was TOTALLY doing this on purpose. As he bustled around the room, I watched him and waited for him to realize I was watching him.

He finally looked up at me. "Everything alright, Bro?"

"No, not alright. _Bro._"

"What's up?" He put his towel on the chair. "Something wrong?"

"Hell yes. You just can't deal that Chloe is mine, can you?"

"What do you mean? Just looking out for little Chloe."

I narrowed my eyes. "I can do that. And she's not little."

Simon shrugged. "She doesn't seem to have a problem with it." He grinned. "You jealously, wolf-boy?"

I gritted my teeth. "Leave her alone."

"Hmmm I believe Chloe is my friend _too._" he said. "You know what; I think I might go see her now."

He stormed out the door and I caught his arm. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Chill, Wolf-boy. I ain't a girl-stealing douche bag. Hmm... Remind you of something, Wolf-boy?"

I let him go. "Be mean to me all you like- But no more to Chloe."

"Fine."


	3. Ready?

CHAPTER THREE- IMPRESSIONS

CHLOE:

Tori told me I should wear something nice, to impress Derek with. When she started asking about what we'd been 'up to' I had to shush her and remind her of Derek's bionic hearing.

She chose me a black minidress and put red lipstick on me.

"Tori... Don't you think I look a bit... Cheap?"

"Shut up and try not to ruin my artwork."

I sighed. "Fine."

After I put it on, Tori smiled. "Wolfie is going to flip!"

"He better." I whispered when I heard laughter outside. Derek was listening. I walked over to the door, but didn't open it. "You can't see me yet."

He sighed. "Who says?"

"Tori."

"Oh," He said, "Enough said."

When we were done, Tori made me walk down the stairs while Derek waited at the bottom. It was that much of a special occasion, but I'd been done up in-between casual and sexy, Tori says.

Derek though, didn't see the casual. He swept me into his arms and kissed me there. His mouth was warm and slightly damp. He put one hand behind my back and I gasped into his mouth.

"Do I look good?" I asked, when I noticed what he was wearing, he wore black jeans and I white button up t-shirt with the first two buttons undone. I could have eaten him, if I were a cookie monster.

"Good is an understatement. Perhaps angelic is a better adjective." He whispered into ear and I shivered with pleasure.

"Ahem." We spun to see Aunt Lauren standing behind us. "Derek? Can I talk to you please?"

He gave me a look, like to ask _what does she want?_

But he just mumbled, "Sure," and followed Aunt Lauren about 10 feet away. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I wanted to barge over and interrupt. If she was telling him to stay away from me, I would SO talk to her about that.

As I watched, I saw a few of Derek's expressions: Indigence (the face you get when someone accuses you of something you didn't do), grievance then a small nod. He walked back towards me and whispered into me ear, "She was just making sure I wasn't going to hurt you or push you into something."

I smiled and he led me towards the car we hired, where Tori and Simon were, Kit in the front.


	4. Slower!

CHAPTER FOUR: -SLOWER!

DEREK:

I climbed into the car and Chloe sat beside me, holding me hand. Simon sat in the front with Dad, Tori on the other side of me. The wolf inside of me wanted to pull Chloe against me and never leave her touch again, but I found myself just gripping her hand instead.

That was good. The wolf in my wanted to find a bed with Chloe and never get back up again, but I just wanted to go slow. Unfortunately, the wolf was winning. I could stop myself from stroking her wrist, feeling for her pulse, which I could feel was quickening.

She opened her eyes. "Derek..." She breathed and reached for my other hand, holding it like I was. The wolf won. I put my arm around her and she moved closer, her hand still feeling my pulse like I still was to her.

Finally, we got there. Dad paid, we were watching an action movie-Chloe's choice. As we went to sit down in the cinema, waiting for us to be called up to the theatre, Chloe looked around anxiously and I gripped her waist tighter. "Is it a ghost?"

"No: Too many people." Her blue eyes were wide and I walked over to Dad. "Chloe needs some air some we're going on the balcony."

I whisked her up the stairs and she breathed in air. I stood behind her, wanting to comfort her, but I promised myself I would go slow with Chloe. Like... crawling slow. Well, it was a little too late for that now, wasn't it? I walked up to her and put one arm around her waist.

She turned around to face me, her face unreadable. "Kiss me." She commanded, her blue eyes making my stomach swell.

"Chloe, I don't think-"

She put a finger to my lips and stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips with mine. Well, the wolf was already here and I'm sure one little kiss wouldn't hurt.

"Derek..." She whispered against my mouth and I shivered with pleasure. I pulled her closer and inhaled her scent, which was a mixture between mulled wine and the smell of dust after rain. She was illuminating.

Then her mouth met mine and I clasped her waist more tightly, moving my lips in motion with hers. I suddenly broke away.

"Okay," I said. What was I thinking? I'd only just started dating Chloe like... three days ago and already we were kissing like we had been dating for a year! "This is going too fast."

She put her arms around my neck. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I only just started dating you."

"But I've known you for longer than that." She pointed out.

"True, but-"

"You don't want me." She broke away and looked over the balcony. "I should have known."

"No!" I gently pulled her arm and turned her to face me. I put my fingers under her chin. "I DO want you. But too much, that's the problem. I don't want this to go so fast-we have all the time in the world."

Chloe smiled and hugged me. "Sorry for being so needy." She said and I chuckled. If only she knew. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Okay, let's just pretend it's our first date-so...no kissing."

She gave me a begging look.

"Okay, maybe some kissing." I said and she laughed. I took her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Wait," She said, stopping.

I looked up at her from below the stairs. "Mmm?"

"You have to kiss me when I'm back at my room." She was walking down the stairs now, standing next to me. "Those are the rules."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

God! Why could Chloe make me FEEL like this? It's like every day was just another strike until the day I'd meet her, and everything would be perfect.

I led her back to the waiting area where Tori, Dad and Simon were waiting.


	5. Realizations

CHAPTER FIVE: REALISZATIONS

CHLOE:

Derek pulled my hand and led me into the movie; the heat and warmth of his hand making me shiver with pleasure again.

We sat at the back, Mr. Bae in the front next to Simon and Tori in the middle, as far away from Simon as possible.

Through the entire movie, I hardly even _glanced_ at the screen. I was too worried about what Derek had said. What if he thought I was too needy? Too pushy? I don't want to be clingy-but with Derek, it's hard. And he's so confusing! I think he wants one thing when he wants something totally different!

I noticed Derek wasn't watching the movie either; he just sat there staring at the wall on the right. Once I swore he looked down at me, but it was awkward.

I was too clingy.

I felt his hand slip into mine and I looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I said, trying for a smile but not really managing it.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, his warm breath ruffling my hair. "I know there's SOMETHING wrong, Chloe."

I sighed. "How do you know?"

He lent back and smiled at me, making me forget everything else.

I forgot where we were.

I forget what my name was.

All I could think of was Derek's smile.

DEREK himself, more like it.

His eyes glinted, "I know you."

He gave my hand a small squeeze. Electric shocks shot through my body, making me smile hard.

I squeezed his hand back and tried to watch the movie. Shit! I'd accidently chosen a gory movie.

I flinched at the blood all over the walls from the movie.

_"Put your gun down or I'll blow your freaking head of."_

_"No! You put your gun down!"_

_"That's it! Now I'm going to blow BOTH your fucking heads off."_

Whoops. Not to self: Don't pick movies next time.

Simon ran out probably about to throw up. I laughed and followed Derek out to find him. At least I can hold it in, but another minute of blood and swearing I wouldn't have been any better.

Simon sat on the stairs, looking green. I sat next to him. "Sorry, I didn't know the movie would be that bad."

"It's not that. The movie was fine-I just closed my eyes." He said.

"Really? Then what's wrong?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I jumped back, startled by his yelling. Derek pulled me away from him and started down at his brother, who now had his head in his hands.

"I don't know," He muttered again. I sat back down again and rubbed his shoulders.

I looked up at Derek. "Should we go?"

Derek nodded but Simon looked up. "No! I'll be fine, you guys go back and watch the movie."

I shook my head, "I think I'd rather go home." I shuddered. "Remind me not to pick the movie next time, okay?"

Simon smiled, nodding.

"I'll get Dad and Tori." Derek said.

"Can't we leave Tori? She's probably enjoying this, besides, she'd just give me a hard time." Simon said.

"Unfortantly, she's not stupid enough to be left behind." I said and motioned Derek to find them.


	6. Crazy

CHAPTER SIX- CRAZY

DEREK:

I found Tori sitting by dad and told them that we were leaving-Simon was sick. Tori didn't complain and dad only nodded, I could they wanted to get out of here as much as I did.

I found Simon and Chloe by the car, talking about movies.

When Chloe saw me, her eyes filled with something... Indistinguishable. I wanted to reach over and kiss her there, in front of everyone, but I held it in.

Tori wanted to go to the toilet before we left and I needed to breath for a momment. Chloe was intoxiacating, weather she knew it or not. Chloe waited outside for me and Tori, hugging her bare arms. I gave her my jacket but she only handed it back.

"You need it more," I said and and she nodded as I walked inside the mens toielts.

CHLOE:

It was cold, and I wanted to go back, but I waited for Derek. And Tori. The toilets were just outside the parking lot, but out of sight from the others.

I heard footsteps and I spun, onky to find it wasn't Tori or Derek. It was a man, with shaggy black hair and wide eyes. I saw a flash of silver. It was a knife, I back away.

"Come here little girl!"

I ran away, only to smack into Tori. "Chloe? What-" Then she saw the man and her fingers rised, sparks flying off the tips. She catsed, the man falling backwards on the floor. Derek barged out, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Crazy guy with a knife tried to get Chloe." Tori explained and Derek stepped toward me.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded and took his hand as he led me to the car.


End file.
